Room 216B
by Beautifully Deranged
Summary: In a friendless class, Sakura Haruno meets Naruto Namikaze and as they say, the rest is history. AU fic.


Author Notes- Okay, here we go people. I'm trying at another story- a multi-chapter AU. God have mercy on us all *laughs* I hope I pull through and actually continue this one. I get way too distracted with various ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's an opportunity in a handshake<em>

_So seal the deal _

_And when you smile_

_Let the invite be real_

* * *

><p>"Alright forehead 216B, now go on and make friends with the other kids!"<p>

Sakura spared her best friend Ino Yamanaka a glare then stared at the door forebodingly; 216B was English II, easy enough to see. However, the course was also one of the only classes that she had with no one she knew, the carnation-haired teen was dreading stepping foot into the literature built domain. She would have no comfort anywhere in that dismal white room, and Ino, who had promised a long lasting forever and ever friendship, was not helping by practically throwing her to the sharks. Where was comfort when she needed it?

"How about we say I went in there and jet out of here and play hooky?"

She saw the roll of her best friend's eyes and the agitated akimbo stance she took, not a good sign- it looked like she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Honestly Sakura its only one class, forget that it's the first day, forget everything. Do we have to go through this every time school starts again?"

Sakura pouted, so much for pals alleviating nervousness.

"Ugggh but pig I just hate the fact that I going to be alone, isolated. You know, ostracized!"

Her best friend's sigh practically echoed in her ear. "You're being dramatic pinky."

"Easy for you to say," Sakura pointed an accusing finger at her long time sidekick. "You never have problems socializing; you practically have the whole school eating out of your hands."

"…"

There's the silence she wanted to hear but besting her best friend was never a victory, Ino's obnoxious self-satisfied smirk made sure of that. She had the nerve to be pleased and here Sakura was halfway into crazy thinking about the inevitable loneliness should would face in English.

"I'm outta here." In a rush, the slender built girl pushed pass Ino into 216B. It was as the door was closing that she heard her friend's sunny voice call out to her.

"See you after class; I'll meet you back here."

The entirety of the door meeting the frame made the situation abundantly clear, she was on her own. Glancing around the classroom the pinkette tried to find a seat that wouldn't become her doom for the rest of the semester. The back was out of the question because every social outcast would likely be sauntering their abnormal selves in the most recluse section the room had to offer. The front was definitely a no no, sitting up in the teachers face implied that she was a kiss ass and that she was eager and although Sakura was a straight A student, she wasn't thrilled with the idea of becoming the teacher's pet.

Middle it is then, Sakura grudgingly accepted.

Making her way to the third row middle area didn't take long, while walking there her green eyes took in the rest of the room to see who were the recluse few to make it to the class early. In the back she spied a red headed girl; she was sprawled across her desk with the side of her face pressed into the wooden surface, no doubt eager for the day to end too. And right next to the desk where she was going to sit at was a blond boy looking eager and for an unknown reason to Sakura, happy.

Sakura took a seat in her own little miniature torture confinement purposely ignoring the cloud of optimism that sat next to her on the right. Her bag slid to the ground with a deafening bang in the quiet classroom and immediately the teen wanted to launch her head into the hard expanse in front of her for the slight irritation her school bag caused. However, she shrugged off the urge and stared straight ahead with her head cradled in her left hand, the clock told her she still had six minutes to go.

Shit.

The sigh that escaped her petite mouth couldn't be suppressed; six minutes might as well be six hours to her. Great, just great. In the meantime, Sakura tried to think positive, encouraging thoughts-lunch with Ino next would definitely cheer her up, although she was still slightly irked at her best friend. It was as her cotton candy pink head was thinking of scenarios for guilt-tripping pig into buying her a cookie, that Sakura felt an eerie feeling come over her-like she was being watched. Ever so slowly, she rolled her eyes to the right, seeking the only person who could be causing her discomfort because fire cracker in the back was passed out like a cheap alcoholic whore.

Little miss sunshine was definitely staring at her, unabashed and presumptuously curious. Sakura's own bold gaze met his directly hoping that by doing so he would be normal and look away. He didn't turn away at all.

Deep oceanic blue eyes stayed glued on her and Sakura tried in vain to switch her gaze forward and ignore 'boy with no manners'. A minute passed and the girl tried avidly to disregard the person beside her but Sakura was not patient with morons. Swinging her eyes back to the boy, she gave him a knowing look, the kind that said 'hey dumbass I know you're looking" and when he still didn't back down Sakura took the liberty of finally turning around fully and handling the situation.

"What are you looking at?"

The guy looked puzzled for about a full second and Sakura wondered a moment if he was expecting something else, like 'Hi' then a dimpled smile broke across his face and the pinkette was startled to find that he was handsome. The whole experience put an unwelcome halt on her anger. She saw him lean forward excitedly and open the mouth that had pushed aside her agitation.

"I haven't seen you around the school before."

The tone he used implied that he knew everybody and his sureness snapped Sakura back into check. The roll of her eyes promoted a good start.

"In case you haven't noticed buddy, this school is pretty big. It's a given that you'd miss me."

The spikey boyish locks on top of his head shook from side to side as if dismissing her idea. The natural happy glow in his face didn't leave despite the fact that she exuded sarcasm.

"No it's not that, I _know_ this school is huge. It's just that I'm a pretty social guy so I've at least seen most of everybody. Plus your hair-."

"What about my hair." Sakura bit back offended. Was this idiot really going there?

The tan hands that rested on his knees waved back and forth in front of his startled face, the placating gesture actually looked sincere.

"Wait, wait. I didn't mean anything negative, what I was trying to say was your hair is so unique that I'm surprised I haven't bumped into you earlier. Honest…honest!"

The frantic blue-eyed stare he gave Sakura looked 'honest' and she decided to cut him some slack, it wasn't his fault that she was overly defensive about her bright hair.

"Alright I believe you, so who are you Mr. Know Everybody?"

"Naruto Namikaze." The smile was back on his face, shy and meek, just like the hand he was stretching out for her to grab. Sakura could settle for a peace offering and maybe a new friend.

"Well Naruto Namikaze, I'm Sakura Haruno. Now you can add me to your knowledgeable repertoire of Konoha High students." She laced her hand into his hesitantly, giving the large hand a firm shake, grinning all the while to show that the words she offered weren't negative in the slightest.

"Sakura…Sakura," the rough low timber of his voice tried out her name several times. "It suits you."

Green eyes laughed back at him, her reply was instantaneous. After all, he wasn't the first to say that.

"Get that all the time."

* * *

><p>English class turned out to be surprisingly alright. After the introduction between her and Naruto, the class had filled up slowly but surely and when the school bell finally rung even the teacher was nestled into the room. Mr. Hatake, as introduced, was a 34 year old English major with a laid back approach to the common study of literature. With mussed up wild silver hair, a plain good looking face and grey eyes, he was average and most of all relatable- Sakura had a feeling she was going to end up liking the class a lot if their agenda had anything to say about it.<p>

"As you can see this whole semester we will be studying Shakespeare. I know you guys have probably had it hammered into your heads a million times but I assure you we won't just be studying the boring melodramatics of Romeo and Juliet." The drone of his voice made him all the more interesting; Sakura never heard a person sound so lackadaisical in her entire life. It contrasted horribly with the work-packed schedule that outlined the syllabus in front of her.

Following the long dragged out speech to the introduction of English II, Mr. Hatake spared the class another ten minutes of unnecessary talk when he ended early. He gave the class the blessed gift of talking amongst themselves, earning him more brownie points and maybe a less rowdy class for the rest of the semester. Sakura resigned to her fate, was going to just sit back and maybe take a peek at her lit book to see some of the stories they would be studying but Naruto's voice tackled her out of doing so.

"Hey Sakura."

Turning around in her seat the petite girl gave him her attention, intrigued really that he would talk to her again so readily.

"What do you think of the class?"

The question was innocently stated, it was one of those guideline questions that were safe to ask a person whom you just met. The inquiry was a start, that's all that mattered. Sakura pushed an available hand through her long hair, shoving it back, noticing that the subtle action caught Naruto's interest for a split second before his eyes switched back to her face.

"The work seems like a lot so I'm kind of wary about it but since its Shakespeare I'm sure I'll be okay, I'm not too bad at English anyways. What about you?"

The sunny haired teen shot her an exuberant look, one arm was thrown lazily behind his head while he replied.

"Shakespeare's got nothing on me! I'm not gonna lie, I'm not a big fan of English so I might flub a little but I'll ace this class even if it kills me."

Sakura chuckled at his determination teasing out, "Well I'm sure that since you _know_ a good majority of the school population that you'll find someone to help you out of your bad kinks."

"I've got just the person in mind." There was a mischievous quality to his eyes if she had anything to say about it.

"Who?" her jade orbs narrowed suspiciously.

A good second passed by and Naruto layed his noggin in the palm of his hand, leaning back with a lazy grin.

"You."

Sakura scoffed lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Really now? That's really gutsy of you to assume since I only just met you, for that I might just have to let Mr. Hatake deal with you for the whole semester."

Mr. Sunshine played mock hurt, a very sad imitation of a pout graced his lips-Sakura's eyes were tempted to roll upwards.

"Oh come on! You know Mr. Hatake is going to be hounded the whole time by girls, he's practically every chick's fantasy eye candy."

The teen looked thoroughly disgusted, Naruto's claim sounded like a horrible romance novel.

"Eww Naruto, I don't think any girl would be brain damaged enough to come on to him through the facade of needing help."

The pointed look he gave around the room begged to differ; Sakura followed his gaze and was disturbed to see that already half the girls were fixated on their teacher-hearts shining criminally in the glow of their orbs.

Wait was one of them a guy?

"Uhhh…maybe you got a point there. We must have the defective half of the female population in our class; I sure as hell am not going to be grouped with those 'antique dealers' for the next two years."

The humor etched onto every corner of his face begged to break free, yet Sakura watched as a sobering theory popped into energetic boy's mind halting his outburst.

"So you're a sophomore then? Right?" the deduced wonderment was easy to catch in his voice.

"Yeah," the girl blinked slowly as if realizing, "I forgot to mention that didn't I?"

"Apparently I did too," Naruto grinned. "I'm a junior, by the way, in case you're wondering."

Sakura leaned forward, surprised. He didn't give off an older vibe at all. "You're kidding! I mean no offense; I kinda thought we were in the same grade being in English II and all."

Naruto looked away and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah…about that…I actually forgot to sign up for this class last year. I was so eager for some P.E classes that I forgot. I may not look it but yeah, I'm definitely a 16 year old junior."

"Only one year older than me." Sakura mused to herself more so than him. "What P.E class on this earth had you so absent minded that you forgot to take your English class?" She focused herself back at him genuinely curious for his answer.

_BBBriiinng!_

The bell cut right through the conversation like a proverbial lightning bolt. Sakura was not expecting the shrill sound of the school's mechanical dictator to go off and from the look on Naruto's face he didn't either, but lo and behold ten minutes had passed. Who knew time could fly so fast, who knew Mr. Know Everybody, could actually hold up a decent conversation?

Naruto's hundred watt smile broke her out of her thoughts, flashing briefly the two pretty boy dimples on his face- asymmetrical in design. She opened up her mouth to inquire again about the whole class fiasco but was cut off when the blond butted his voice in.

"So Sakura Haruno, it looks like we have run out of time." She caught the vague joke in his words and quirked her lips in amusement. Watching him get up from his seat like the others prompted her back to reality and she followed his lead. Choosing her words wisely, the pinkette shouldered her bag and carefully laid out her question.

"So I guess the suspense of the answer will have to drag out till tomorrow?" She put a tease to her words to sound half interested but in actuality Sakura was just a nosey person by heart. She couldn't be friends with one of the biggest gossips and not have any influence rub off on her.

"Exactly. That way we'll have a conversation starter for tomorrow." His blue eyes glowed merrily back at her while a tan hand played with his backpack strap on his shoulder. It was an honest, genuine invitation and Sakura was secretly thrilled that she had a chance to make a potential friend in a friendless class. That didn't stop her from poking fun at him though.

"What makes you think I have any intention of sitting next to you again Naruto Namikaze?"

Sakura watched in delight as a transformation of emotions passed over his face, already giddy to yell out "Sike!" When she saw uncertainty take precedence over the guys face, she conceded and decided to end the awkward misery probably running through him; however, a traumatized Naruto took the spotlight yet again.

"You seriously don't want to sit next to my handsome mug?"

Sakura blinked, taking in the curveball he had thrown at her. Naruto adopted his easy-going 'happy happy joy joy' look and she knew instinctively that he had known she was joking and that he was dragging her into his own little fun. She couldn't help it she laughed. It was probably the first time in the whole day she had felt relaxed and unstressed, completely forgetting about the blundering mess that was the first day of school.

"Alright, Alright. So you got me," She bit out as the last dying embers of her laughter faded. "But I'm only sitting next to you tomorrow cause you'll probably be hopeless without me in this class."

"I guess that settles it." Naruto started toward the end of the isle and she quickly followed. Settled what? She wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" she blurted out when they reached the door.

Side by side, she hadn't really paid attention to how tall Naruto was, though when he bent down it became apparent, really apparent.

"We're officially English buddies."

And that disturbingly open grin, the one he let loose way too often, was thrown in her face. She backed up frazzled for a split second and the moron chuckled, he chuckled! Before turning away and taking his sunny ass down the hall. Sakura followed his trail in half amused bewilderment and half agitation. That guy was a whole ball of nerve. Not only was he a pretty suave assumer, he didn't even say good bye. Turning away, the rosette haired teen decided to play occupied with her phone while she waited for Ino. She was just unlocking her phone when a god awful shout penetrated the air.

"Sakura, hey Sakura!"

The whiplash of her hair stung her cheek and Sakura spied by the door Mr. Sunshine in all his glory. Green clashed with aqua in disbelief and embarrassment. This kid was literally unbelievable.

"See you tomorrow!"

With a _woosh_, he was gone, and for good. Sakura relayed the message in her brain, a bit mortified when two stray glances came her way. When the situation sunk in she grinned to herself, letting the moment slide off her back. After all, 'see you tomorrow' was a lot in the sense like 'goodbye.'

Now if only Ino would show up on time, then the day would be even better.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author Notes- Ha! I'm starting another story and I am not ashamed of it in the least. Okay maybe I'm setting myself up for failure _but_ I think everyone should at least have a high school AU fic so that's my excuse. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and I secretly hope you review, whoever you are. Favs and alerts are awesome but reviews are deadly cool and plus I would love feedback because like any other person heads up on mistakes and good points thrill the crap out of me!


End file.
